snk_msafandomcom-20200213-history
Rank Match
Rank Match (also known as Metal Arena) is a new feature introduced to Metal Slug Attack as of the 3.0.0 update. Players fight other players in a 1v1 format (similar to Online). At the end of each season, players are awarded a hefty sum of medals based on how well they did during that season. In order to access this mode, the player must be level 10 or higher. As with the standard Online feature, participating in a Rank Match battle will complete the online task. Overview Rank Match is similar to Online on the basis that the player battles other players in real time. However, Rank Match is only open for one hour for the following times (in JST): *4:00-4:59 *8:00-8:59 *12:00-12:59 *18:00-18:59 *22:00-22:59 Players can also check the ranking of units in the "Customize Unit" section of "Build Up" and tapping on the "Unit Ranking" setting. Up to 200 units in each bracket can be ranked. The units' ranking depends on how often it is used in each bracket; this gives a general view of how good the unit is, but some ranks may be inflated due to buffers playing a large role for other units. Ranks - Iron to Gold The Iron to Gold rank sets are played in a standard one-on-one format with stars being the main "points". When a player defeats another in battle, they are awarded stars as their victory reward. These stars in turn are used to promote to higher brackets. Each rank set has three tiers; III, II and I. After obtaining enough stars in the "I" rank, the player then advances to the next rank set. Having streaks will reward more stars to speed up the promotion process. Should the player lose, stars are taken away from them. If the player does not have enough stars to sustain their rank at a high bracket, they will be demoted to the tier below it; for example, a player who loses with no stars in Gold I will be relegated to Gold II with all stars. The rank sets are the absolute minimum for losses; a player in Gold III with no stars will stay in Gold III and not Silver I. Once enough stars are obtained in Gold I, the player is promoted to the Platinum rank set. Ranks - Platinum The platinum rank set is played differently compared to the previous batch of sets; rather than stars, rating serves as the main "points". Rating is obtained/lost when the player wins/loses battles respectively. All players start with 100 rating when they enter the platinum ranks. Players can choose between three filters to determine how fast a match can be found; players of any rating, players with a rating higher than yours, and players within 25 rating of yours. Note that the last two filters are less likely to find a match when your rank is high. Occasionally due to internet spikes these filters may instead act as an any rating filter and match you against a far lower ranked opponent. Players' ranks greatly determine the points awarded/lost in battles. For example, a player with a rank of 25 against one of 500 would result in the rank 25 player having a +1/-31 (rating gained/lost) and the rank 500 player would have a rating of +31/-1 (rating gained/lost). Streaks are obtained by having three or more wins in a row. For every match won with a streak bonus, an additional 5 rating is obtained in addition to the ratings won from that match. Streaks are required as players reach higher ranking (roughly top 50) as the amount of matches found drastically decrease with filters set. Disconnecting If a player disconnects during a match with another player, a penalty is applied to the disconnecting player, though it can also apply to both players in rare cases. The penalty varies greatly, ranging from a few seconds to a single day. This is to discourage high ranked players from avoiding losses; however, it's generally recommended to do so because a massive point in drops will greatly hamper the player, especially with the prospect of multiple high point losses which could easily plummet a player down hundreds of ranks. Originally the penalty ranged from one second to five minutes (based on how much battle time was left), but was changed to the current mechanic after season 7 because of the amount of disconnects performed by players to avoid losing their streaks. Cheating As Rank Match is simply another version of 1v1, the report option can be used to report players with suspicious activity. If cheating is detected in the match, the resulting match will be voided. It would also result in removal of the player from the rankings and they will be unable to participate in the current and future Rank Matches. Rewards For every rank the player ascends to, they are given a one-time bonus of 30 medals. For every 3 wins the player obtains, 5 medals will be awarded. Platinum Rank Metal Ranker titles only last for 30 days before disappearing, though they will remain in the player's records. While ranks above 100 by the player will still be recorded, the rank obtained will not show for anyone except them (however personal bests will still appear, although the rank will not be seen). The metal ranker titles don't hold any actual value, much like the player's rank from Online. At the end of every season, the rank one player is shown once when players log in once the rankings are calculated. Gold Silver Bronze Iron Trivia *Medal rewards for platinum rank were increased at season 4, with the following table below being the rewards in platinum rank for the first three seasons: Category:Metal Slug Attack game modes